If
by skwirelygurli
Summary: Kurt and Blaine wonder "what if." Klaine.


**If, a Glee fiction**

**I do not own Glee. Thanks to all my reviewers!**

_If _is a dangerous word. When used in looking to the future, it is optimistic, a hopeful wishing for what is yet to come. If Kurt says yes he can get off his knee and slide the ring onto his finger. If they adopt a puppy that chews on slippers and likes long walks in the rain they'll name it Riff Raff. There is however, the negative if. The would've, could've, should've if. The ones that can't be changed, no matter how badly you want it to be because in real life there is no Doctor Emmett Brown with a DeLorean to take you back. And even if there was, anybody who's watched _Back to the Future_ is smart enough to know that messing with the past will lead to the ultimate destruction of your future. But would it really cause that much harm to go back and change one tiny detail?

_If Blaine was a bad boy he'd strut down the halls of Dalton and let his tie knot loose. _His curls would be slicked back, begging Kurt's hand to run through them. Blaine would pretend it didn't phase him but secretly be filled with glee. He'd wrap a sly arm around Kurt's waist and whisper naughty nothings in his ear. Kurt would blush. He'd snicker lowly and call him babe and other degrading pet names. He'd have stubble and when Kurt's hand made its way down his face it wouldn't be smooth, but would feel just as delicious.

_If Kurt was a girl he'd spend more time getting ready in the morning than he already does. _He'd prance around school in his designer threads and nobody would give a second look. They wouldn't stare and wonder how such a high voice came out of a boy. They'd appreciate him for who he was. He would dance and sing with the girls. He'd cream his brother. Except Finn wouldn't be his brother, and Carole and Burt would've never met. Kurt would've never gone to Dalton and never had met Blaine. He'd be dating some nobody that'll never leave Ohio.

_If Blaine were straight he would've never been beaten up at the Sadie Hawkins dance. _He would still be attending his old school, staying after school for sports instead of music. He would have never met the Warblers, who he considered to be a second family. His father had taught him how to fix a car. He was convinced he become straight and use his skill to attract girls. Straight he'd actually consider it. He'd kiss a girl and sparks would fly. She'd have a baby and he'd be a father. There'd be no confusion of Daddy and Father or Papa or whatever Kurt wanted to be called. It'd be mom and dad.

_If Kurt had the ability to fly he wouldn't use it. _In his lifetime Kurt wants to visit the world. The fabulous cities that light up the map. He'd go shopping in all of them. He could soar through the sky and avoid all of the airports. He's no light packer and would have to make multiple trips to get all his baggage where it needed to go. His body would be tired and he'd want to crash at the hotel for the duration of the vacation. Blaine would still have to take the plane, unless Kurt came across a magic carpet to fit the both of them. He'd miss all the freak outs about the girl seated three aisles ahead who looked like Katy Perry but turned out to be some teenage boy that really needed a haircut. Besides, all super-flying-people need capes, and that's just tacky.

_If Blaine was a puppy, Kurt would be his best kitten friend. _Blaine would be a brown cockapoo. His hairy would be curly, that of a poodle. He'd dance around for treats and be friendly to all the others. Unless they were mean to kitten Kurt. Then he'd chase after them and bite. Kurt would snuggle into Blaine's side when he wanted a nap. They'd duet in the streets of New York and avoid the animal control. If Oliver and Dodger could do it, so could they. Kurt would wash Blaine like he was his own, and he'd try not to laugh, because cat tongues tickle when they're gliding over your ear.

_If Kurt was fat he'd cry and lock himself in the bathroom. _Blaine would come over and try to coax him out. He'd manage to get Kurt to open the door, only a crack. Tears would stream down his face. He'd say that Blaine could do better and should leave. Blaine would nudge the door open further and convince him that he was beautiful and how he wasn't into skin and bones. He'd latch onto the curve of Kurt's hips and delight in the fact that he was still there, not whittled away into nothing. He'd offer to make him dinner. He'd feed him a grilled chicken salad and stay the night because he knows Kurt. He convinces him that Sue is wrong. He's not too fat, he's perfect and the way his body fills out his cheer uniform makes Blaine think very undapper thoughts indeed.

_If Blaine was British he'd have a thick accent that made girls swoon._. He'd get in arguments with Kurt over whether there was the letter u in color. Everything would be bloody, not in an injury kind of way, but more like curse you Kurt for being so bloody irresistible when I'm supposed to be paying attention to Wes. He'd invite the Warblers out for fish and chips. They'd all quirk their eyebrows when the chips were not cheddar or even salt and vinegar. Kurt wouldn't be the only one singing the Beatles.

_If Kurt were fashionably declined he'd never wear skintight jeans. _Blaine wouldn't be able to stick his hands in his back pockets and be able to grab onto him. His pants would droop towards his knees and everybody would know what boxers he was wearing. Burt would yank his pants up off the ground up to his chin and cause some physical pain to Kurt. Unless he went the other way. He could be the type to use pocket protectors and wear tall white socks. He wouldn't care if he got a zit and Blaine would try to avert his eyes. He'd hope to love him regardless. But would he still have fallen in love on the stairs? Kurt had fallen in love with him in that stupid uniform after all.

_If Blaine were a vampire he'd be as pale as Kurt. _His skin would be as white as a sheet. Inside his mouth you'd find two fangs poking out. He'd bite everybody, not just Kurt. He already knows that he enjoys biting his boyfriend. There's a pretty good chance it doesn't work with other people though. It'd be awkward to sink his teeth into Jeff. Nick would probably punch him in his gut. He'd have to make sure that they both stayed clear of garlic. That would burn.

_If Kurt were more masculine he'd still be playing football. _There would be blood and sweat and showers in the locker room. It wouldn't be _Single Ladies_. It'd be hardcore ramming his face into some hulking player from the other school. There's the possibility of being turned on and what happens after the game. He'd be in a locker room full of other, possibly unclothed, boys. He wouldn't be sauntering around in his Cheerios uniform, making his boyfriend drool from his seat in the bleachers.

_If Blaine was tone deaf he wouldn't be in the Warblers. _He especially wouldn't be the front man of it all. When Kurt came to spy he would've been one of the boys in the background. Somebody else would've snatched up Kurt with a rendition of _Teenage Dream _while he fist pumped. And if he had stuck by his side by some piece of luck, what would've kept him there? Kurt is obviously musically inclined and needs somebody to be his duet partner. He wouldn't be the one to serenade him and dote on him. He's the type to get tongue tied over romance. With music, he can overcome it.

_If Kurt hadn't made a fuss that Valentines day they would still be 'just friends.' _ He finally admitted to himself he had feelings for Kurt. He had no reason to be nervous. He already knew that Kurt loved him. Blaine had no problem admitting he was scared. He was terrified that something would go wrong and he'd be alone. But there was a voice nagging him inside. Had Kurt not told him how he felt he'd be in the dark. He wouldn't take the chance and he wouldn't be kissing this delightful creature below him on the Hudmel couch.

_If Blaine hadn't followed his own advice he would have never kissed Kurt. _Courage. Had he not approached him decorating Pavarotti's casket he would've never made that speech. He would still have that beating in his chest. He still does, but it's not the trapped orangutan it used to be. It's a butterfly that goes pitter patter whenever he sees that smile or hears that voice. Without courage he wouldn't have made out with Kurt and Regionals would have stunk of all kinds of angst. They would've lost, which they did anyway. But they wouldn't have had each other.

There's a world of unexplored possibilities. That's the way it should be. A thought to ponder, a future to live. They learn from their past. They create their future.

_If Blaine wasn't Blaine, and Kurt wasn't Kurt, they wouldn't be in love._


End file.
